Underground Take Down
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File: UndergroundTakeDown.jpg |season = Bakugan: New Vestroia |number = 22 |last = Brotherly Love |next = Wall To Wall Brawl }} Underground Take Down is the 22nd episode of Bakugan: New Vestroia. It aired on October 3, 2009. Plot Mira and Spectra are called to meet with Prince Hydron, who shows Mira his collection and later receives a message from his father, who is angered by the destruction of the other two controllers. Hydron then orders Mylene to divide and conquer the Resistance, since she has shown that they are weaker on their own. He also orders Lync to keep an eye on Spectra and to make sure that his new Mechanical Bakugan is ready for battle. The Resistance arrives and Ace and Baron explain that the controller is underground and is the most powerful out of all the other controllers. They all head in, but they encounter Volt. Baron deals with Volt while the others proceed, discovering that Gamma City is not a real city, but a research facility. All of a sudden, Shadow Prove and Mylene appear, and Shun and Marucho step into battle. Spectra takes Mira to see a team of special Mechanical Bakugan that he and Professor Clay had designed themselves and that they were intended for Hydron, but Spectra intends to make certain that they only obey him. Spectra then orders Mira and Gus to use the Bakugan to battle Dan and Ace to collect data on Drago and Percival. Meanwhile, the others gain the upper hand against the Vexos. Dan and Ace continue to the controller but encounter Gus and Mira. Ace is shocked that Mira has truly betrayed them. Gus orders Mira to prove that she really is loyal to Spectra by brawling. Featured Brawls ''Battle (Volt Luster vs Baron Leltoy) *'Volt Life Force': 500 Points (100%) *'Baron Life Force': 500 Points (100%) Round 1 '''Volt throws out his Gate Card and Mega Brontes. (Power: 500 Gs)' Baron throws out Mega Nemus (Power: 450 Gs) Volt activates the ability Jeer Frontier. (Nemus: 450 - 250 Gs) Volt then activates the ability Darkus Howl Trigger 'and defeats Nemus. (Nemus: 250 - 50 Gs) *'Baron Life Force: 10% Volt wins Round 1. Round 2 Baron throws out his Gate Card. Some of the brawl is skipped. The focus is shifted back to Marucho, Shun, Dan, and Ace who encounter Mylene Farrow and Shadow Prove. Marucho and Shun decided to brawl against Mylene and Shadow, letting Dan and Ace move on. ''Battle (Mylene Farrow and Shadow Prove vs Shun Kazami and Marucho Marukura) *'Mylene Life Force': 500 Points (100%) *'Shadow Life Force': 500 Points (100%) *'Shun Life Force': 500 Points (100%) *'Marucho Life Force': 500 Points (100%) '''Mylene throws out her Gate Card and Elico. (Power: 500 Gs)' Shadow throws out Hades. (Power: 600 Gs) Shun throws out Ingram. (Power: 400 Gs) Marucho throws out Elfin. (Power: 450 Gs) Shadow activates the ability, Saurer Cannon. (Hades: 600 - 1500 Gs) Shun counters with Armored Victory to nullify Shadow's ability. (Ingram: 400 - 600 Gs) (Hades: 1500 - 600 Gs) Marucho activates the ability, Blue Shield. '''(Elfin: 450 - 650 Gs) Mylene activates ability '''Scramble Zwei. (Elico: 500 - 1000 Gs) (Elfin: 650 - 250 Gs) Marucho counters with Delta Marine Snow 'to nullify Mylene's ability. (Elico: 1000 - 500 Gs) (Elfin: 250 - 650 Gs) Shun activates an ability called '''Shadow Echo '''to take out Elico. (Elico: 500 - 300 Gs) *'Mylene Life Force: '''40% Marucho activates the ability '''Shooting Star Dust. (Hades: 600 - 400 Gs) (Elfin: 650 - 850 Gs) *'Shadow Volan Life Force': 10% Shun and Marucho win this Round 1. Round 2 *'Shun Life Force': 100% *'Marucho Life Force': 100% *'Shadow Life Force': 40% *'Mylene Life Force': 10% Shun throws out his Gate Card and Ingram. (Power: 400 Gs) Shadow throws out Hades. (Power: 600 Gs) Most of the brawl is skipped. The focus is shifted back to Baron and Volt's brawl. Baron is unable to activate any of Nemus' abilities because of Volt's Jeer Frontier ability. Middle of Round 2 *'Volt Life Force': 100% *'Baron Life Force': 10% Baron throws out Piercian. (Power: 350 Gs) Volt activates the ability Darkus Scythe. (Piercian: 350 - 150 Gs) Baron activates the ability Soliton Deflector to half the effect of Volt's ability. (Piercian: 150 - 250 Gs) Baron then activates the ability Spark Roa 'to defeat Brontes. (Brontes: 500 - 200 Gs) (Nemus: 250 - 550 Gs) *'Volt Life Force: 30% Baron wins Round 2 The focus is shifted back to the beginning of Round 2 in Shun, Marucho, Mylene, and Shadow's brawl. Round 2 Continued *'Shun Life Force': 100% *'Marucho Life Force': 100% *'Shadow Life Force': 40% *'Mylene Life Force': 10% Shun activates an ability called Shadow Split. (Hades: 600 - 500 Gs) (Ingram: 400 - 600 Gs) Mylene throws out Elico. (Power: 500 Gs) Mylene then changes Elico's attribute to Haos and uses the ability Flash Freeze '''to nullify Shun's ability. (Hades: 500 - 600 Gs) (Ingram: 600 - 400 Gs) Shadow activates the ability '''Phaser Trident. (Ingram: 400 - 100 Gs) Marucho throws out Elfin. (Power: 450 Gs) Marucho then changes Elfin's attribute to Ventus and uses the ability Jamming Out to reflect Shadow's ability back to Elico. (Elico: 500 - 200 Gs) The battle is continued on the next episode. Major Events *Hydron shows Mira his collection of the Six Fighting Bakugan and enlists her to get Drago to help him complete his collection. *The Resistance arrives in Gamma City. *Hydron has Lync begin spying on Spectra. *Hydron is revealed to have enlisted the Vexos to create several Mechanical Bakugan Traps. *Volt tries to stop the Resistance from entering the city, but Baron challenges him to a battle to let the others escape. *The remaining four Brawlers encounter Mylene and Shadow, so Marucho and Shun stay behind to battle them. *Spectra reveals that he plans to keep the six Bakugan Traps for himself instead of giving them to Hydron. *Spectra orders Gus and Mira to use the Traps against Dan and Ace, then bring him the data they collect on Drago and Percival. *Dan and Ace arrive at the upper levels of Gamma City, where Gus and Mira challenge them to a battle. Bakugan Debuts *Spitarm *Dark Hound *Grakas Hound *Brachium *Grafias *Spyderfencer Bakugan Seen *Neo Dragonoid *Elfin *Ingram *Mega Nemus *Spitarm *Dark Hound *Grakas Hound *Brachium *Grafias *Spyderfencer Trivia *The above Bakugan Traps made their official debut in containment. *This episode marks the first time Zenoheld appeared after his flashback/fantasy debut in Facing Ace, 20 episodes ago, and first time in actuality. *This is the first time where all six attributes of Bakugan Traps are shown. *This is the last episode until A Royale Pain that a true form of the Bakugan alongside its toy equivalent appears in the Intermission Screen. From this point on, only the toy Bakugan alongside its battler will appear in the Intermission Screen. *Elfin's English voice changed from this episode on. *Ingram was referred to as "she" even though it is male stated on Bakugan.com. Video de:Endscheidung unter der Erde Category:Bakugan New Vestroia Episodes